


You Deserved Better

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 6, Protective Keith (Voltron), lance wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Lance deserved better so much better





	You Deserved Better

They’d stopped on a planet to rest for a few vargas. Pidge and Hunk were checking over the lions to make sure they were still in working order and would make it to Earth just fine. Allura and Coran were sitting with Romelle asking her questions about her colony, Krolia standing close by.

Keith had a feeling that he and his mother would be taking them back there at some point so that Allura and Coran could meet her people.

He turned to head back into Black to help Shiro get their things to pitch a tent. All of them wanted to sleep close together for the night. They just needed the reassurance that they were all together again. “Hey, Shiro you ok?” he asked when he saw Shiro sitting with his head in his hand.

Shiro lifted his head up to look at his little brother, his white hair flopping in his face. “H-have you talked to Lance?”

Keith frowned. “Not really, at least not yet. I was going to go see if he wanted to share a tent tonight once we got settled.” Before he’d left with the Blade, Lance and Keith had tentatively started a relationship. With everything going on they hadn’t really had a chance to even try to rekindle what had begun between them. “Why? What’s wrong?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I-there are some memories from when the clone was in control. It’s scattered and hazy but I remember a few things." He took a deep breath. "Lance...Lance was getting the brunt of the anger the clone had and I think Pidge, Allura, Hunk and even Coran have been, unintentionally, pushing him to the side.” He looked up from the ground. “I don’t...I don’t think the clone ever hurt him but he definitely scared him and pushed him around.”

It took a few deep breaths before Keith could speak. “Do...how long?” His hands were clenched at his sides.

“Around the time you had to leave, maybe even a little before that,” he said. Shiro stood up from where he was sitting. “Go talk to him, he needs someone to talk to that will listen right now. Someone that hasn't hurt him.”

Keith nodded, “Will...will you be able to pitch the tent on your own?”

“Keith, go see Lance. I’ll be fine, if I need help I’ll get Pidge or Hunk.”

He nodded again and all but ran from Black. Now that he thought about it, Lance had seemed more distant from everyone. When they were flying, and not in battle, he was further in the back of the group. Hell, there were a few times when it seemed like he overcompensated for his confidence. This wasn’t good.

When his eyes landed on Lance, it was to see him settled away from everyone with the mice, Wolf and Kaltenecker. How had he not noticed this?

Wolf sat up and licked Lance cheek and the Cuban gave a sad smile. “You’re so sweet.” He wrapped his arms around the animal to give him a tight hug.

“Hey Lance,” Keith said as he approached. “I’m sorry this is the first time we’ve been able to talk.”

“It’s ok,” he said. He kept his eyes down on the mice, who had climbed up to perch on Wolf’s head. “You had to make sure Shiro was better. He is your brother, afterall.”

Keith frowned at that. “Lance, Shiro told me what’s been happening.”

Lance tensed and his fingers clenched in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened, well, unless you count everything that _just_ happened that is. Which was pretty damn intense. I mean, can you believe that battle with Lotor we—”

His arms shot out to wrap around Lance in a tight hug. Keith pulled the slighter boy into his lap so their fronts were pressed together and Lance’s legs were on either side of Keith’s waist. “He told me what he remembers,” Keith said. “He pushed you around, treated you like trash, and the others didn’t notice you were hurting.”

The other paladin was so still, his arms hanging limply at his sides, then, tentatively, they wrapped around the half galra's back and he tucked his head between Keith’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you’ve been hurt,” Keith said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tears dripped down on his neck as Lance started shaking. “I di-didn’t want t-to bother anyone, especially you. You had so much you needed to do. I couldn't let my stuff on you too.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Lance’s hair. “No, don’t you think that. Don’t ever think you’d be a bother to me.” He pulled back enough so he could take Lance’s face into his hands. “You are important to Voltron, to the team and most importantly to me.” He used his thumbs to brush Lance’s tears away. “You don’t need to be silent anymore.”

Lance’s lips trembled and more tears slid down his cheeks. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I thought I deserved it.”

“No.” Keith leaned their foreheads together. “No, you didn’t deserve it. You deserved better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
